hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost By My Side
The Ghost By My Side is a....film? Background What do you want. Go eat your head! Plot As the film begins, Eleanor is happily on a date with her boyfriend, Matt, who she has been with for three years and is happy. Much to her delight, Matt proposes to her and they become engaged. The next day, Matt says farewell to her and Eleanor believes that it will be a good day, loving the sunny weather. However, things don't go so well when Eleanor wakes up from a nap by the phone ringing. She realises that Matt isn't home and that he is one hour late. She answers the phone, feeling stressed out, and is told that Matt has been killed. She is devastated, dropping the phone, and breaking down. As the days go by, Eleanor refuses to leave the house and doesn't speak to anyone. However one day her three friends, Joey, Megan and Austin. They support her with the loss and talk about good memories with Matt but this upsets Eleanor more and she starts to cry again. They all leave, failed their support. Her sister, Rosemarie, notices that she generally stays in bed and doesn't appear to be eating. She starts to panic and reports back to Joey (who is her other half) that she believes that Eleanor may be depressed. Joey isn't so sure, shrugs, and suggests that they call someone to help her. One night, Eleanor gets up to go the bathroom and on her way there she sees a figure standing out on the balcony. She believes that it may be an intruder, grabs a knife, and stalks out to get them. There, she finds a random male who doesn't appear surprised to see her and gives her a smile. Eleanor takes this a battle sign and lunges, attempting to stab him. However, he moves out the way and takes the knife back from her. She glares at them before charging at him, taking him down. He chuckles at this and introduces himself as Everett. She forces a laugh and says that he has an ugly name. He sighs at her childishness. She strolls back into the bedroom and he follows behind her, which angers her. She yells at him to get out and this causes him to laugh. She gets more and more raged and grabs the knife again and stabs him. Much to her surprise, nothing happens and he continues to ROFL. She instantly screams and runs to the bathroom, locking the beast out. He chuckles and speaks to her calmly from the other side. Despite this, she doesn't open the door and falls asleep on the floor. When she wakes up, she is pleased to see that he has disappeared. However, the same night he appears again and reveals to her that he is in fact a ghost. She is shocked by his blunt statement and despite not believing him, passes out. Throughout the week, he visits her nightly and strangely she enjoys his company and chats to him. The next Monday, Austin comes and picks her up to take her out to a cafe. She agrees and gets dressed. He is surprised that she has agreed so easily despite her tragic state but doesn't mention it. The cafe trip is torture for her and when she gets home she starts to cry, locking herself in the bathroom. The same night, Everett strolls in through the balcony and gives her a quick smile. She gives him a silent nod and tries to hide her face, embarassed by the fact she was crying. He notices this and goes over to her silently, and gives her a romantic hug which she doesn't pay much attention to. After this, the film moves on two months and Everett continues to visit her. Eleanor grows close to him and starts to have romantic feelings towards him but this upsets her and she feels disloyal to Matt. Everett knows this but is clearly a selfish person and continues to hope that she will be with him one day. One tragic night, Eleanor goes out to the balcony and looks out at the gorgeous lights that are visible to stare at if you're a monster. However, things take a dark turn and she accidently trips, falls off the balcony, and dies. The film goes to her funeral where her friends and family are sobbing sadly. The film ending is now that Eleanor is dead, she has become a ghost. Everett believes she will be with him and she also does, until she sees Matt enter the room and she is shocked but happy that he is also a ghost so she can still be with him. She runs to him and gives him a romantic hug, before the kiss option. Everett watches this sadly before Eleanor turns to him and gives him a friendly hug. She thanks him for supporting her and she manages a weak smile. She doesn't notice and turns to Matt, taking his hand and disappearing with him. Everett tragicly watches them go as the film ends. Cast Sable Berle - as Eleanor Ben Hark - as Everett Caden Parce - as Matt